Locations of fixed devices
Fixed Devices Category:Guides A Forge and/or an Anvil are needed for most Blacksmithing and Engineering products. Most forges and anvils are found inside major towns and cities, but these can sometimes be far out of your way. Outside of towns and cities, there are scattered forges and anvils in small Flight Point settlements and mob encampments. It can be unpredictable as to where one might find a forge -- why Refuge Pointe and not Aerie Peak? This list was started as a list of forges and anvils found in unexpected places. A Mailbox can usually also found in larger towns and cities, and also scattered at smaller sites. Many players use mailboxes as a way to send and receive items to and from other players and also from their alt or mule characters. Knowing where the nearest mailbox is can save a lot of hassle while out adventuring in the great wild yonder. The Cooking profession requires a Campfire or substitute (brazier, stove, cooking table, etc.) Players can conjure their own Basic Campfire using Flint and Tinder and Simple Wood but these reagents can be a burden in overladen bags. Almost all major towns with inns have a fireplace or hearth inside the inn. City inns often do not have fires inside the inn building itself. Some cities provide readily available fires, such as the ubiquitous Dwarven Brazier in Ironforge, while others hide their fires and stoves. Knowing where a ready-made Cooking Fire or stove can be found can save money and bag space. Here is a list of forges, anvils, and mailboxes found throughout Azeroth. Cooking fires have been added for places where they are not easily found. Kudos to the members of The Usual Suspects (website) guild on Cenarius who contributed to the original list. Arathi Basin (BG) * Forge, Anvil - Blacksmith Arathi Highlands * Forge, Anvil - Refuge Point * Forge - Hammerfall Ashenvale * Mailbox - Astranaar * Mailbox - Splintertree Post Azshara * Cooking Fire - Azuremyst Isle * Forge, Anvil - Azure Watch Badlands * Forge, Anvil - Kargath * Forge - Valley of the Fants The Barrens * Forge, Anvil - Ratchet, Ironzar * Forge, Anvil - Thorn Hill Blade's Edge * Mailbox - Sylvanaar * Mailbox - Toshley's Station (A) * Forge, Anvil, Mailbox - Thunderlord Stronghold (H) Blasted Lands * Forge, Anvil - Garrison Armory * Anvil - Nethergarde Keep * Mailbox - Nethergarde Keep Bloodmyst Isle * Mailbox - Blood Watch * Forge, Anvil - Blood Watch Burning Steppes * Forge - (near some ogres in the middle) * Forge, Anvil - Pillar of Ash Darkshore * Forge - Auberdine * Mailbox - Auberdine Darnassus * Mailbox - Craftsmen's Terrace * Mailbox - next to Bank * Forge - Warrior's Terrace - next to AV battlemaster * (No anvil) Deadmines (Instance) * Forge - Goblin Smelting Room * Anvil - Goblin Smelting Rooms Desolace * Forge, Anvil - Nijel's Point * Forge, Anvil - Shadowprey Village Dun Morogh * Forge, Anvil, Mailbox - Kharanos (A) Durotar * Forge, Anvil - Sen'jin Village (H) Duskwood * Anvil - Darkshire (A) * Anvil - Forlorn Rowe, Raven Hill Dustwallow Marsh * Anvil - Theramore (A) (In the little building with the dark blue roof on the minimap, along the southwest wall.) * Anvil - Brackenwall Village (H) Eastern Plaguelands * Forge, Anvil, Mailbox - Light Hope Chapel * Forge, Anvil - Tyr's Hand Elwynn * Forge, Anvil, Mailbox - Goldshire (A) Eversong Woods *Forge, Anvil, Mailbox - Fairbreeze Village The Exodar * Mailbox - In front of bank * Mailbox - In front of auction * Anvil, Forge - Trader's Tier in the Mining/Smithing trainer's section Ghostlands Gnomeregan (Instance) * Mailbox - Clean Zone Hellfire Peninsula * Forge, Mailbox - Honor Hold Hillsbrad * Forge, Anvil, Mailbox - Southshore (forge and anvil are behind little house north of inn) * Forge, Anvil - Hillsbrad Fields Hinterlands * Mailbox - Aerie Peak * Forge - Raventusk Village * Forge, Anvil - Aerie Peak (building halfway up hill) * Anvil - basement of Wildhammer Keep Ironforge * Mailbox, Forge - Tinker Town * Mailbox - Outside Bank * Mailbox - Military Ward * Anvil, Forge - Great Forge Loch Modan * Anvil - Thelsamar inside the inn * Forge - Thelsamar, near "Metalsmith" Mulgore * Anvil - Outside mining cave Nagrand * Forge/Anvil - Burning Blade Ruins * Forge/Anvil - Garadar Netherstorm * Mailbox - Area 52 * Mailbox - Stormspine Orgrimmar * Mailbox - Outside Bank, Valley of Strength * Mailbox - The Drag * Forge, Anvil - Valley of Honor * Forge, Anvil - Valley of Honor * Forge - Valley of Honor Redridge Mountains * Forge, Anvil, Mailbox - Lakeshire Searing Gorge * Forge - Thorium Point * Forge - Shadowlands Shattrath City * Cooking Fire (Bonfire) - Lower City, Loc (76, 38) * Forge/Anvil - Lower City, Loc (69, 43) * Mailbox - Aldor Bank * Mailbox - Aldor Inn * Mailbox - Scryer Bank * Mailbox - Scryer Inn Silvermoon Silverpine Forest * Forge, Anvil, Fire - Pyrewood Village Stonetalon Mountains * Forge, Anvil - Sun Rock Retreat * Mailbox - Stonetalon Peak Stormwind City * Forge, Anvil - Dwarven District * Mailbox - Outside Bank, Trade District * Mailbox - Old Town * Mailbox - The Park * Mailbox - Mage District, Blue Recluse * Cooking Fire - Old Town Stranglethorn * Forge, Anvil - Blacksmith Shop, Booty Bay * Mailbox - Outside 2nd level of Inn, Booty Bay * Mailbox - Outside Bank, Booty Bay * Forge - Tanaris * Forge, Anvil - Gadgetzan * Mailbox - Gadgetzan * Cooking Stove - Vendor's Shack, Gadgetzan * Forge - Wastewander camp near Lost Rigger entry Teldrassil * Mailbox - Dolanaar Terokkar Forest * Mailbox - Allerian Stronghold (A) * Mailbox - Shattrath City Thunder Bluff * Mailbox - Outside Bank, Lower Rise * Forge, Anvil - Lower Rise Tirisfal Glades * Forge, Anvil - Brill (H) * Forge, Anvil - 63,59 Undercity * Mailbox - Trade Quarter * Forge, Anvil - Rogues' Quarter * Forge, Anvil - War Quarter Western Plaguelands * Forge, Anvil - Hearthglen Westfall * Anvil - Saldean's Farm * Forge - Molsen Farm * Forge, Anvil - Sentinel Hill Wetlands * Mailbox - Menethil Harbour * Anvil - Thandol Span Winterspring * Forge - Everlook * Cooking Fire - Gryphons by Everlook * Cooking Stove - Mining Vendor's Shack, Everlook Zangarmarsh * Forge - Telredor (A); In main level southeast of the center * Anvil - Telredor (A): Right next to the forge * Mailbox - Telredor (A)